The Eight Lord of Ishgar
by Adrien.Zviaguine
Summary: X777 of the seventh era, Ishgar is ravaged by monster, dragon, black wizard and war with Alvarez. Most of its country are crumbling and only Fiore can stand against the other continent. Among the knight that protect the kingdom stand the Eight Lord Of Ishgar, considered the strongest of all. But as the signs of the holy war manifest, will humanity triumph or vanish of this world?
1. The eight lord of Ishgar : Natsu

**When the last king of Ishgar falls**

 **Coming from the depth of abyss**

 **Raising once again from darkness**

 **The bloodline of the underworld**

 _The sky was in a dark grey shade, filled with cloud of ash. At the edge of a hill stood a man in heavy armour. The black steel was chased in fire patterns and his helmet was somehow similar to a dragon crane. At his left hand was a magnificent sword, frilled with sapphire, ruby and amethyst. The blade was of a pitch black and flow of disastrous magic escaped from its sharpness. Around the hill, the city that once was the capital of time was burning in an infernal fire._

 _Another man came with a crossbow, shooting in the helmet that flew away, liberating the wild pink hair of the man that held the sword. The face of the swordman was straight and blank. No emotions could be identified on his rough features. Yet, sadness could be seen in the depth of his jade gaze. The solider that had shoot was crying tears by millions. He couldn't believe what was happening to them. Why did he betrayed them?_

 _"Why?!" the man yelled. "Why did you betrayed us! Commander Dragneel-sama!"_

An immense firework filled the air and the night sky of the capital of Fiore, Crocus. The street were filled with people and crowd were gathering around the place where the festivities were held. Coming from the east gate, eight knight all in stunning armour were walking. The one that lead them was a tall man with blue hair. His armour was in plate and covered by a dark blue coat. His right eye had a tattoo on it that looked like the spear he carried on his back.

"Captain, we shall go to the king in order to retrieve the development of our mission."

"Again with the hard worker mentality Jellal… Relax won't you?"

Replied another man with pink hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing an armour in black steel and had a scarf made of white scales around his neck, under his plated collar. His blade setted with gems slightly bouncing at each of his move. He had a piercing gaze, shining in some excitement and happiness at the idea of a festival. It was something he had grown to like after he started to live in this country. Fiorean people loved to feast.

"At least he do his work without running away while we are fighting two fucking dragon!"

The voice belonged to a young woman who was probably in her twenties and had long blonde hair. She also had big amber eyes that glowed with anger and frustration, patiently built by all the years they had spend together. She was wearing an armour that covered her chest, forearm and legs, but exposed her belly and some other part. She always said that she needed some flexibility in her movement. She had a long chain like wipe on her left tight.

"But Lucy-"

"No But! I am sick of you going to do whatever you want while we are fighting beast able to annihilate army's! When will you ever get serious Natsu Dragneel!"

"Lucy is a man!"

The said woman despite the claim sighed. Here it goes, another idiot in the argument. The man who had spoked was Elfman Strauss, a stupid but kind hearted man who had a tendencies for helping their captain to hide when she tried to teach him responsibility. He was eight feet tall and had in his back a copper warhamer that was roughly four feet long. It was funny because it was almost of the colour of his tanned skin.

"Elfman-san, Lucy is a woman."

The person who spoke was a fellow woman knight who had long wavy blue hair and azure eyes. She had a gentle and shy smile on her face and had an armour of sea like colour. It was glowing in mysticism due to the reflection of the light in the sapphire inlaid inside of the water steel. She had on her back a trident made of gold and silver. The object looked truly dangerous and Lucy shivered at the memories of the fight she had saw Juvia using it.

"Give up Juvia, he will never listen what we say Gehee"

This time it was a tall man with long black spiky hair who spoke. His red eyes were filled with nothing despite the smirk he displayed on his face. His armour was all in dark shade and had lots of spike almost everywhere. He had a greatsword that looked more like a saw than an actual sword that was once again in dark tone. The man walked a little faster and clasped his hand on the back of another man with raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"And you Gray what do you think?"

The man looked at Lucy and then smiled a little signifying that he agreed with all that had been said. His armour was of an alloy of silver and steel and was chased in patterns of vine and wolf. On his back was a bow made of some alloy of platinum and titanium. Most people cheered when they walked past them and it made the raven haired man quite uncomfortable. He was after all called "the silent walker"

"All of you just keep calm and try acting responsible for a change."

The voice belonged to Erza Scarlet. The daughter of a legendary knight and a fairy. She had scarlet hair and her armour was between the one of a paladin and a gladiator. Only gauntlet and pad with a coat opened on her chest, showing a bra of silver around her breast. She had an oriental kind of sword at her tight and a dagger upon her lower back. She was a true beauty but all of them were more seducing than average human. Maybe because of magic.

"I agree with Jellal Natsu. You should go directly to the king and report our mission." Erza said.

"Okay okay I will do it. But only if one of you can beat me at a drinking contest!"

All of them shivered and shook theier head in a no. The man named Natsu had never lost a drinking contest before and it wasn't going to happen tonight. They walked toward their habitual pub and set at a little table in the back of the building. A woman with long snow hair came and smiled at them with at her side was a man with yellow one and a scare in lightning shape. Both were holy wizard. Wizard so powerful that they entered the saint of the kingdom of Fiore.

"How was your mission?" asked the woman with a gleeful voice.

A silence worked his way between all the member when they remembered how the mission had gone. Who the fuck had said that they were going to fight both dragons and a Dark Guild! And of course, Natsu and Elfman had gone right into all the trap without even thinking. Results? They got teleported somewhere else and they had to fight with Orasions Seis all on their own! At the idea the anger reappeared inside of them.

"Well I need to go do my report to his majesty Thomas E Fiore. If you'll excuse me?"

Natsu walked away letting his helmet under his left arm. When he arrived outside he kept a calm and silent way toward the fort but then changed his direction and entered a garden that was empty of life other than vegetables. There he stopped and sighed. He turned toward the east and put his helmet on his head. It had vaguely the shape of a dragon and had two horns.

"You can show yourself Cobra of the Orasions Seis!" ordered Natsu.

A man got out of the shadow and had a slight surprise plastered on his face. The man wore a long coat and an armour beneath it. His right eyes was closed by a scare and a smirk appeared on his face. Natsu was shorter than the man but not enough to be an advantage or disadvantage. Cobra unsheathed two curved sword while the pink haired man kept his sword in front of him, one hand on the scabbard and the other on the knob.

"Illuminate the world from your shimmering light and purge evil from those land that I swore to protect. From the ancient time and gathering the hope of whose who fell before me I release the seal that kept you."

Natsu unsheathed his sword a little. As the blade was revealed, a pure and clear light appeared. The weapon was of absolute beauty, being the legendary teardrop of the god. Excalibur, the sacred fang that pierce through every darkness and grant peace to the tortured soul she slays.

"Here it is… The legendary sword that destroyed every enemies of the king Arthur." said Cobra in awe, then: "Magnificent! Let see if you can ki-"

His sentence wasn't finished that a ray of light pierced through his shoulder making him scream in pain. He looked at the pink haired man with rage and violence as he started running toward him. He attacked on the right side of Natsu but was easily dodged. Then he gave a sword strike on Cobra other shoulder, almost ripping his arm off. The maroon haired man fell at the ground bleeding with horror at the idea of death.

"You know why I am the captain of the Eight Lord Of Ishgar despite not being one of the four catastrophe?" he asked the man. "It isn't because I am more intelligent or more powerful. No. it is because I am the only one that can stop them. Because I am the strongest of all. You choose to avenge your comrade by killing me. You could never have won."

Natsu walked away sheathing Excalibur back in its place. Cobra was still on the ground, breathing difficulty and trying to process how strong this man was. He had been defeated in the blink of an eye. And how can someone be this strong? He heard soldiers come, lifting him and moving him harshly toward the dungeon. He had lose in all level.

Natsu was walking toward the palace when he saw Lucy speaking with a man. She had get rid of her armour and was currently in a dress with red black and gold. She was quite beautiful but he preferred her when she fought. She was truly impressive and probably the only one that could be difficult for every foe. Her power weren't complicated but oh god were they efficient and dangerous. Usually, it was her that kept him calm. But right now he was angry.

She laughed with the man and seemed to be so happy. It made him sick. Why did she not see him? It was like he was only her superior and neither her friend nor her confident. She had told him a lot and he knew they had something special. But he wanted more. Always more. He sighed when he passed past them and preserved his gaze to the front when suddenly, a hand plastered on his arm. Here she was with her smile and tender eyes.

"Hey Natsu what are you doing here with your armour still on you?" she said

"I had to get rid of something before going to the king. Now I'm going to him." he replied

"I'll come with you then!" she beamed.

He felt his cheeks reddening a little. Fortunately, his tanned skin and the obscurity made it impossible to be seen. And so, they walked toward the Mercurius without speaking, only watching the crowd cheering at them. Lucy had equipped her armour again thanks to the spell Erza had teach her and they were adulated by the people of Fiore. They were the Eight lord of Ishgar. The protector of the kingdom and the strongest wizard in all the continent if not the world.

"Sometimes I wish that we weren't what we are… That we'd still be friend but without the part killing dragon and black magician or all of this shit… Sure it is pleasant to be heroes but with this it is hard to have a normal time around here…" she said melancholic.

He watched her smiling sadly. Sure she was of all of them the one that treasured their friendship the most, but she also was one of those who had exchanged a lot to come where they were. She dreamed of normality and peacefulness whereas most of them desired to fight endlessly for the sake of fighting. This was one of the thing that he loved about her. Even if her only true desire was to live like normal citizen, she kept fighting with them.

"You can do like Gray and go living in place where our faces aren't much known." he proposed.

"I thought about it, but what would you do without me?" she replied giggling.

He laughed a little. It is true that he would be truly lost without her to remind him of the thing he must do. They arrived at the gate of the Mercurius and entered. The soldier were saluting them with the rigour and faith that is required when addressing or crossing path with an officer. They came into the throne room and kneel in front of the king Thomas E Fiore together with the other Lord of Ishgar who were already present.

"My friend, how did your mission unfolded?" the king asked.

"We managed to suppress the four seven dragon and a dark guild named Orasions Seis. Alas, one of them entered the city but I have neutralised him and he his currently send to the dungeon." said Natsu

"I see." Thomas replied.

The silence that followed was heavy and awkward. Something wasn't told and all of the wizard could tell it.

"Carla had a dream my friend. In this dream, I saw a man with black hair and a strange outfit, crying in front of a fire that had the shape of a dragon. Then, she saw this city in ruin and the Mercurius falling." he told them darkly. "I fear that the holy war we tried to prevent is going to happen soon. Will all of you lend me your strength once again?"

All of the wizard that were kneeling lifted their face and said in a one strong voice:

"Yes!"

 _ **Hello! This is the first time that I wrote fantasy so I inspired myself of a lot of Manga and stories like Nanatsu No Taizai or all the story about Camelot and Arthur Pendragon. So I hope you will like it! Feel free to tell me what you think will happen or was you liked or disliked in the story. See ya for the next chapter and take care!**_

 _ **PS: I am searching for a beta-reader. If you are interested say it in the review**_

 _ **And a quick glance for you! If you give me five review I will give a quick view of the next chapter. I am inspired by the system of MSLead on her fiction with Kitryin Golem!**_

 _"What age do you give me?" she asked_

 _"Maybe twenty-five."_

 _Lucy smiled widely, he had guessed the age her body was stuck in._

 _"Well I am currently ninety years old."_

 _And she leave letting him proceed what she had revealed to him. She found it funny how most people assumed they were normal human. It had already been twenty years since they had became the eight lord of Ishgar and non of them had grown older in all this time. Human often believed impossible what they couldn't understand._


	2. The eight Lord of Ishgar : Lucy

**When night fell betraying hope**

 **In a spiral of chaos and despair**

 **The brothers of the deepest black**

 **At each throat brandish their sword**

 _A blonde woman was on a ground of white marble. Around her were light forms that vaguely resembled a human like being. Despite her fuzzy mind and deep wound in her chest, she could sense the tremendous magical power that the being possessed. She could feel her limbs less and less. It must have had to do with the fact she had been pierced by a sword through the right side of her chest. She could feel the blood filling her lungs and creeping in her throat._

" _Poor child… After a life like yours, dying like this is truly a shame."_

 _Suddenly, she felt her strength returning to her and the blood drowning her magically disappearing. She lifted herself and watch the strange thing gathering around her body. They were beautifully mystic and she felt that any insult toward them could end her life. She was also feeling strange around them, the only fact to watch one of them move made her lose her mental cue._

" _You shall be granted five wishes. Use them carefully and remember that you can't undo them even when using another wish. Now go woman of light. Your place in this world might be more important than you think, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Lucy was drinking a glass of cider and sighed with content at the taste it gave her. For sure, she wanted a normal life but for now, she had to admit that she loved the idea of drinking everything she wanted whenever she wanted. She wore a nice dress and a black leather corset that kept her breasts firm. She liked being looked at by all the people whether it was because of her natural beauty or her incredible renown.

One man seemed bolder than the others as he sat at her side smiling, almost smirking. She gave him a look and had to admit that he was quite the incredible one. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore fur like nobody else and she seemed to remember him from somewhere. He started to speak but she only half listened, trying to remember from where she had known him. She looked at his face again and nodded at his question.

"Excuse me sir Sting-sama, but you are making a little too much noise," said the barkeeper.

And then it struck Lucy. This man was Sting Eucliffe. The captain of the Sabertooth tiger squad. They were wizard assassins and reputed to be quite strong by that. She sensed in him a strong magical power as the blonde spoke with the barkeeper in apology. He was indeed quite splendid for such a young man. Compared to her he was still a little child after all. He would be a great wizard in the years to come, even maybe at their level of power.

"So you are from Sabertooth is that right Sting-kun?" she said with a smile

"Ah yeah, but, you know, we don't have such an age gape." he replied, startled by the 'kun'

"What age do you think I am?"

"Maybe twenty-five."

Lucy smiled widely, he had guessed the age her body was stuck in.

"Well I am currently ninety years old."

And she left, letting him process what she had revealed to him. She found it funny how most people assumed they were normal humans. It had already been twenty years since they had become the eight lord of Ishgar and none of them had grown older in all this time. Humans often believed impossible what they couldn't understand.

During her walk people saluted her and bowed often, aggravating her feeling of loneliness. At some point, no longer able to bear it, she took a back street and stopped, breathing heavily. The more time passed, the more she hated being well known. The sound of heavy steps resonated in the space around her. The place was filled by the echoing song of an armour. She gave a glance and saw two red eyes and a gigantic sword swung toward her.

She dodged it easily, doing some acrobatic movements as a light appeared around her, gradually disappearing, revealing her armor and a chain like whip. She positioned herself with the weapon partially lying on the ground, her gaze fierce and mighty. She may have felt that her life as a warrior wasn't for her anymore, but she was still good at it. Light engulfed the links and in one whip, she took away the arm of her opponent.

To her surprise, no blood came out of it, neither the part she had snatch nor the shoulder. She watched the thing disappear and reacted almost one second too late, watching with surprise as his sword crashed into where she was. She used her chain to take his head but the armor kept attacking without stop. She dodge easily but somehow she felt she wouldn't be able to win easily. She then stopped and closed her eyes.

In one second she punched the thing with incredible force, sending it flying into the main street. People gathered around the sand cloud to discover an armour with the faceplate burst and empty. Lucy walked into the main street, the gaze of the crowd on her. If she wasn't fighting an enemy so strange she would have been greatly bothered. The armour lifted itself again. A black thin smoke escaped from it, a malicious magic indeed.

Despite the grim magic that escaped from it Lucy stayed confident. "I don't know if you can understand me, armor! But my magic 'take' can seize anything! And what I will grip now is… Your soul!"

In one movement of her arm the armor fell on the ground and a black stinky egg was in her left hand. Lucy watched it with wide eyes, a shiver shaking her body down her spine. The sound of air being brushed away made her return to her senses as Natsu and Jellal appeared, having teleported next to her. She presented the thing to them and watch as the blue haired man face paled and the pink one flashed with anger and apprehension.

Jellal was wearing a white and gold coat with a red sling. His clothes were impeccably ironed and clean. Natsu had a tunic with the lily symbol of the kingdom finishing with gauntlet and pad in steel. His face was sweating a little. Lucy supposed he was training before. She gave them a panicked look about what she was having on her hand.

"Natsu… Is this truly?" she said, shaking a little

Natsu didn't respond. He simply watched the egg shaped bubble and thought about all that was happening. First the dream of Princess Carla and then this?

"We don't know for sure yet Lucy," Jellal said. "I will take it to my research facility and you and the captain shall go inform commander Dreyar and Poria. They must be with the king; I will teleport you in front of the war chamber."

Jellal clapped his hands and both Natsu and Lucy were standing in front of a heavy wooden door decorated with ivory and silver. The guards almost yelled when they saw them appearing out of nowhere but then realization came upon them of who they were. Without letting the guardians in heavy armor speak, both of them entered. Inside, all of the generals were sitting around a world map; when Natsu and Lucy entered, the men stood in anger. Despite it, the king ordered them to stop in their tracks. It was a really rare sight to have Natsu Dragneel, the leader of the Eight Lords of Ishgar, entering this place.

"What is happening my friend?" spoke Thomas E Fiore.

"Your majesty, Lucy has been attacked by an armor in which was sealed the soul of presumably a demon."

Silence came over the room. The old generals were sweating cold and the body of the king was shaking uncontrollably. It was the old Commander Makarov Dreyar that spoke first.

"Are you certain it is the soul of a demon?" he asked

"Jellal is testing it in his faculty actually and we can only wait; but from what I saw, it is most probably one. Somehow, the seal that kept them away from this world must have been forced open by an incredibly powerful black wizard who sealed the soul again in the armor this time. But Jellal will tell us more about that later."

"A black wizard of which level of power?" said the commander Jose Poria.

"Approximately of your magnitude of power commander Poria. If not more," replied Lucy.

Jose Poria was a proud and vicious wizard. And also one of the strongest users of black magic that didn't turn out to be the leader of a dark guild. Despite this, he had gained his position has Commander by plotting with the other pretender and keeping them out of reach. Despite all of this he had for only objective: to prove the supremacy of Fiore over all the countries in this world and especially against the empire of Alvarez.

Natsu and Lucy had discussed a lot with him in the past years but of all of them it was Gadjeel who had spoke the most to him. They understood each other well because of their common slyness and lack of care for other human being. Well it wasn't the punk fault but still it was odd for the captain to rely on him whenever he needed it. Despite being a member of his team, he was the only that approached black magic with such intensity.

Natsu closed his eyes and walked away under the stare of the council and stepped out of the room that he hated so much. Lucy came close after and both of them went to their respective room. Lucy when entering her room sat on her floor and positioned herself in a meditation pose. She thought about all that was happening. First the king had announced them the Holy War was going to happen and two days later the soul of a demon was seen?

She shivered at the thought of fighting demon. Legend and all tale said of them that of all the creature who had existed, they were on equal foot with the dragon. One dragon was already enough to wipe down an army into nothingness but what made them bearable was that they took long time to reproduce and most of the dragon attacked alone humanity. She then thought about the fight of two dragon she had witnessed one day.

The entire place had been totally erased from the map. Nothing had survived except the two dragon. If all the demon were as powerful as those beast, this was a war they would lose. She didn't thought that even Alvarez could win this war alone. But then the vision of all her friend filled her mind and especially the carefree smile of her captain. As long as they were here, nothing will happen to Fiore. This was what they had swear the day they started being the Eight Lord of Ishgar.

Smiling she wondered what was doing her captain.

The pink haired man looked distracted by the loophole with sadness and also nostalgia. Someone knocked on his door and entered without permission. It was the old and wise Makarov. He sat on Natsu's bed and stayed still.

Soon after Jellal appeared in the room. He kept silent for quite some time, letting his two superiors wonder what he would reveal to them about the incident.

"The soul seemed different from everything I have ever seen," he finally spoke.

"Does that mean it is from a Demon?" inquired the commander.

Jellal shook his head. "No it just means that I don't know what it is. Because I have never seen the soul of a demon I can't tell if it is indeed one of theirs or if it something unknown. But one thing is sure: I will eventually figure it out," he assured both man.

"How much time will it take?" Natsu asked this time.

"Probably weeks if I don't get distracted. I will not come with you on the next mission."

"Very well." replied his captain.

With this Jellal disappeared along with Makarov, letting Natsu think alone. The memories of the man were fuzzy but they always returned to one thing that he couldn't bear to let himself comprehend.

"This Holy war that had started ten thousand years ago… Will I be able to put an end to it? Right…"

" _Zeref nii-sama_ "

 _ **Okay so I hope you liked this chapter! I try my best for it to be good and well written and I would love to see your thought about it! Also, my friend rorymaria corrected and edited it so big thanks to her! Well now the quick glance!**_

 _Gray lifted his head, starting to watch the stars with her at his side. Both of them knew the other had remorse and bitterness in their life. For one he had lost all he ever had and fought his whole life, for the other, she sacrificed all she possessed in order to save the man she loved. Even with the knowledge of each other's life, they weren't able to speak freely._

 _"The moon is beautiful tonight." said Gray._

 _"Yeah… It remind me of the night I spend on the shores with my brother and sisters."_

 _"Why Jubia…" she looked at him. "Why did you sacrifices your life as the mermaid princess for someone full of sin like me?"_


End file.
